


Behind Schedule

by limit_breaker



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, half crack, half porn, maybe there will also be some feels woops how did that happen, paperwork kink?, trash garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limit_breaker/pseuds/limit_breaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux tries to micromanage their sex life, but even with exacting details it doesn't always go according to plan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm blaming this one squarely on @gaymoon, whose prompt "Hux micromanages their sex life" has taken over any higher cognitive abilities I may have once had. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Here I am, adding to the trash pile.  
> Sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not Hux's fault Kylo Ren won't read the damn attachments.

The doors haven't even shut behind Kylo before Hux is scolding him.

"You're late, Ren."

Kylo reaches up to unfasten the latches on his mask, removing his helmet. "What?" His dark curls fall in front of his eyes and he brushes them aside to glare at Hux, who's already naked and reclined on the bed, legs crossed, arms folded over his freckled chest.

"Stop wasting time, Ren. You should have been undressed and on my bed two minutes and 43 seconds ago, so hurry up."

His fingers instinctively hurry to undo the various ties and clasps on his attire, spurred on by a sense of urgency in Hux's tone, though he's still not sure why. "I didn't realize I was being timed," Ren snaps, confused and annoyed in equal measures.

"Didn't you read the itinerary I sent you?"

Kylo HAD received an email from Hux earlier with an attachment entitled "Sexual Congress Itinerary and Schedule". He'd deleted it.

Hux scowls at him. He may not be Force-sensitive in the slightest, but he _is_ an expert in reading between the lines and predicting behavior. "Of course you didn't." Hux looks up at his own eyebrows. "Well, it's going to take another two minutes and 13 seconds if you want me to sit here and explain it to you in full, but by that time we'll be cutting it very short if you had any hopes of coming."

"If I-- what?" Kylo asks, completely bewildered, as he rips his shirt off over his head and bends to yank off his boots and socks.

"Taking into account the unfortunate, yet probable, case that you wouldn't bother to read my itinerary, I scheduled your climax to occur in the last five minutes of our encounter. We might not have time to get to it at this rate. Hopefully this teaches you something."

"Hux what are you even--"

"Are you going to continue talking or are you going to shut the hell up and get over here? I only had 20 minutes free in my schedule and you're burning through them rather quickly."

Kylo opens his mouth to argue again, or perhaps to ask another question destined to fall on disinterested ears, but, recognizing the futility of it all, shuts up again and quickly crosses the distance between his discarded clothing and Hux's bed.

"Now, since you didn't read the detailed plans and instructions I laid out for you on how exactly to do this to get me off most efficiently, to save time, I'm going to have to try to walk you through this as we go."

"Couldn't I just--" Kylo begins, but a dark look from Hux and the suggestion dies in his mouth.

"What, Ren? Couldn't you _what_?"

"Forget it, let's proceed." He climbs onto the bed and puts a hand on either side of Hux's hips.

Hux shoves him aside and reaches around him to pick up his datapad from the bedside table. He opens the attachment he'd sent to Ren and turns it so they can both see. "Here I'd calculated exactly how much pressure you need to apply and precisely how fast you should be moving in order to get me off quickest. It's the most efficient use of your energy to provide me with optimal pleasure without overexerting either of us to the point of being unable to fulfill the rest of our job duties."

Kylo's brow furrows. He wants to protest this absurdity, but he is already running out of time for the most basic of tasks so he silently skims over the figures and equations laid out on the document. This is too much, even for Hux.

"Is this what you sent me? Hux, this is insane. Is this level of detail really necessary?"

"I've only got 20 minutes, Ren, do you know what better things I could be doing in those 20 minutes than you? So if we're going to do this, we're going to do this _right_. And if you're still upset about this later, you know my email; feel free to direct your comments and complaints there."

Kylo stares at him, incredulous. Hux ignores this, returning his attention to the section of the document where he had provided a minute-by-minute account of what was to happen.

"I _had_ budgeted approximately three and a half minutes for warm up, approximately five and a half minutes for you to get me off, but since you couldn't deign to read them, this may take longer. And if you had provided me the information I'd requested of you, it should have taken me no more than five minutes, 15 seconds to finish you off. Then two minutes of cool down time, and we should both have been dressed and out of here on the 19th minute. Of course, we're well behind schedule now so I suggest you get to work, otherwise neither of us are going to be satisfied here. And, seeing as it's not my fault, I won't accept such an outcome."

Kylo pouts. Hux sets his datapad back on the table and turns back to Kylo, grabbing him by the chin as he uncrosses his legs. "So," he says, peering down into his face, "Now, then. Lips parted, jaw slack, tongue relaxed. Nine minutes, 34 seconds and counting."

Kylo huffs. He's not even remotely hard yet, and Hux just barely so. Figuring it's best not to delay any further, he takes Hux's dick in hand, running his thumb along the sensitive skin. As Hux starts to get hard in his hand, Kylo leans forward to kiss him.

Hux flinches away. “What are you doing, Ren? My cock is down there.”

Gritting his teeth, Kylo looks away. He can practically _hear_ Hux thinking,  _'perhaps I should have sent him an anatomy chart as well.'_ He snaps his gaze back to Hux. _'Not that he would have looked at it.'_ Kylo rolls his eyes and shifts himself lower on the bed, resting on his forearms, one hand still around Hux's cock. He moistens his lips, breathes deeply, and takes Hux into his mouth.

Almost immediately, he is yanked off by a rough hand in his hair. "No, Ren. Less teeth, more tongue. Try again."

Kylo inhales slowly, nostrils flaring. This is ridiculous, but he can't let Hux get under his skin like this. Kylo has to work with what he's got here, which admittedly isn't much, but he is nothing if not determined. His tongue darts out and trails the underside of Hux's shaft from root to tip. He licks and swallows the head, careful to hide his teeth behind his lips. Hux relaxes a little. For Hux, anyway.

Kylo sucks Hux all the way into his mouth and back again, trying to gauge Hux's preferences based on physical cues, without necessarily slipping into his mind. But when he does give in and skim Hux's thoughts, shallow enough to avoid detection, the only prominent one is saying, _'this isn't bad. ...for not reading that attachment, anyway.'_  Taking that to be the closest thing to praise he's likely to get from the man, he eases himself into an even pace and reaches a hand down to stroke his own dick, which is thankfully finally starting to get hard. Again almost instantly, Hux's hand is back with another fistful of curly hair, yanking Ren's head backwards so he can cast daggers into those dark eyes.

“What do you think you're doing?”

“I'm being... time-efficient. Multitasking.”

Hux scoffs. “You? You who can't plan, don't read, what gives you any hope that you could multitask? Your energy needs to remain focused on the first priority here, Ren. It's not my fault you didn't read the itinerary. Now please stop wasting our valuable time and get back to it, I'm growing impatient and time is running out."

No orgasm is worth this, Kylo thinks, sneering, his erection wilting again. But he'd been _so close_. And with Hux's fingers still tangled in his hair, cock hard and ready before him, he steadies himself to try again. Again he begins with his tongue, trailing it along blue bulging veins until Hux manages to relax, almost sighing. Kylo licks the wet slit and sinks his mouth down onto its length, reburying Hux completely in his throat. Willfully ignoring Hux as he attempts to direct Kylo with figures that sound disturbingly like _coordinates_ , Kylo sucks him hungrily, making soft noises that he hopes Hux will appreciate. He brings his hands to rest on Hux's pale legs as he sets himself into an steady rhythm.

"I was suppo-- oh" Hux's words are silenced by the way Kylo pulls off and drags his tongue back along the shaft again, his wet lips brushing along its thin skin as his thumbs massage small circles into the insides of Hux's thighs.

"Hmm?" Kylo hums, lips circling the head again, smiling as he takes it in.

"--supposed to be coming four minutes and 13 seconds ago, Ren."

It takes everything in Kylo's albeit small inventory of self-restraint not to sink his teeth right into this tender bit of Hux he's got in his mouth. But instead he growls and rechannels his fury into action, determined to make Hux shut up and come if it's the last thing he does. He tightens his grip on Hux's thighs and pushes them further apart, fingers pressing hard into the delicate flesh there. When Hux doesn't seem to have any further complaints, he increases his speed and pressure, one hand coming down to massage Hux's balls. He can feel Hux twitch in surprise as he does this, but he receives no cease-and-desist orders, so Kylo continues, no mercy now, and has Hux coming down his throat only five and a half minutes later than the time Hux had scheduled.

He pulls back, breathing heavily though lips parted, the corners of which are upturned slightly and glossy. Hux looks down at him with softened eyes, working to regain his perfectly controlled breathing and heart rate, a pink flush across his face.

Kylo sucks his lower lip into his mouth, savoring the taste of Hux that lingers there. "My turn,” he says, sitting up.

Hux's brow creases. "Why bother? There's not enough time, and you never provided me any details regarding optimum velocity or force required to bring you to completion, so until you do, I'm afraid this just isn't going to work."

"You don't--" Kylo pauses, so frustrated he doesn't even know exactly how to respond to that, "this isn't something that requires planning and strategy, Hux."

Hux stiffens. "Of course it is, Ren, why else do you think I've gotten off and you haven't. Now, please, collect your things and let me enjoy the remaining time I have left before I must return to my duties on the bridge."

Kylo falters momentarily, caught between wanting to continue his protest and the crushing knowledge that it is all in vain. Besides, his dick has gone soft again listening to Hux micromanage his way through sex, so he stands and angrily pulls his clothes back on while Hux methodically cleans the spit from his own dick with a clean towel retrieved from his bedside table.

Kylo picks up his shirt as Hux rises to drop the towel into the laundry chute.

“When is your next break?” Kylo asks him as he returns to strip the bed of its linens and dump them as well.

Hux seems to pause, hesitating. “You want to reschedule?” He asks, slowly, measured. He almost turns to face Kylo as he speaks, but stops himself short. “Why? You didn't even come. You're barely got hard.”

Kylo almost shrugs, picking up his helmet. “Exactly. You owe me now.” He puts the helmet back on and refastens the latches on his mask.

“I don't owe you shit,” Hux replies, sounding an awful lot like he's trying to convince himself of something. “It's your own fault you showed up late and without having read your assignment.”

“I don't like to be rushed, General,” his voice lowering severely now with the vocal modifier in place. “Give me more time and I'll make it worth it for us both.”

Hux looks as though he's trying very hard not to appear perplexed. "If you'd really like to try again, arrange a meeting with me later this week. My schedule can be found on the First Order archives. Get in touch with me no later than six hours ahead of time, and submit your activity proposal not more than three hours before our scheduled meeting."

"Of course." Kylo replies evenly.

“And don't be late.”

Kylo turns without responding and leaves, annoyed, frustrated, but unwilling to give up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not Kylo's fault Hux wrote that damn attachment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really want to write a bunch of awkward, terrible Kylux failsex and I don't know why.

 --

The doors swish shut behind Kylo as he enters his room, exhausted from a lengthy session in the training arena where he had tried to expel some of his pent-up frustrations from his earlier encounter with Hux. Being so worked up yet dissatisfied had helped fuel his strength in the battle simulations, but though his muscles are aching and spent, he still has a niggling sense of uncomfortable restlessness that he blames on having been refused release earlier.

Regardless of today's earlier failures, he won't make the same mistakes twice. He told Hux he wanted to reschedule, and he'd meant it. Beyond simply wanting to claim the orgasm he'd been denied, he had something to prove now. He had to show that he was capable of getting things right. Next time he had Hux make an arrangement, he'll read the itinerary. He'll be on time. He'll be good. So good that not even Hux will be able to send him away unfinished, so good that even if they end up going over their allotted time for intermingling it'll be okay. He'll still get his.

His neglected dick is stirring again but he ignores it, instead Force-summoning his datapad from across the room. He powers it on, searching for the First Order shift schedule. He frowns when he finds Hux's. Hux works a lot. In fact, he's working now. He hardly has enough down time in his schedule to get a proper amount of sleep, let alone entertain Kylo's sexual fantasies. If Ren were any other human, he might have felt sympathy or guilt for wanting to consume more of Hux's time, but he's not someone else, he's Kylo Ren, and he's already pulling up his email to see if Hux would be willing to entertain him on his next break.

_> >hux. i saw your schedule. come over tonight._

Hux responds almost immediately.

  
___Ren,_ _If you saw my schedule, you would know that I'm working right now._  
_Regards,_ _General Hux_

Kylo sighs in annoyance and types a response. 

  
_> >i know that. you're on the bridge. if you want i can come down there and have this conversation with you in person._

___Don't you dare._  
  
_> >then come over tonight._

___What did I tell you about scheduling with me? Six hours in advance. Besides, if you're going to request a meeting, you'll need to provide an activity proposal for my pending approval._

_> >i'll let you fuck me._

Kylo doesn't think twice before hitting “send”. He hadn't actually planned on that, but he's verging on desperate and figures that's his best shot at luring Hux here tonight.

___Ren,_ _For the sake of the Order. If there is something you'd like to try, submit an activity proposal._

_> >i don't do that. that's your job._

___Are you asking me to draft an itinerary? Because the last time I did, it went ignored. I'd rather not waste my time again._

_> >i didn't read it last time but you still got what you wanted didn't you?_

___That's not the point._

_> >really?_

___Yes, really. I won't have you question my methods._ _If I'm going to write this, you're going to read it, understand?_

_< <ok. but don't forget you owe me this time._

___Hardly. Take care of your own problems. Do not make me regret this._

Kylo sits back, wondering what Hux's new “activity proposal” will contain, hoping that it won't be anything like the dry glimpses he'd been shown of the first one. He shakes his head, not wanting to remember that. His datapad pings with a message from Hux and he scrambles to open the message.

___Ren,_  
_Attached you will find the proposed itinerary for our next meeting. Familiarize yourself with it and take the necessary time to prepare adequately for what is to come._  
_Don't get your hopes up-- I simply do not have the time required for such an encounter tonight. That is non-negotiable. The next time I do will be a scheduled hour break between the Beta and Gamma shifts two sun cycles from now. My quarters. Also non-negotiable. Answer in the affirmative if this is acceptable._  
_-General Hux_

Kylo can't deny he's disappointed at having to wait, and he'd really prefer to do this on his own turf, but he already knows he wants this to happen, regardless of the details, and he doesn't want to risk losing this, so he responds immediately, before reading the attachment.

_> >yes. fine. acceptable. see you then._

He sends the message, and flicks back to open the attachment with a kind of nervous excitement, wondering what Hux has prepared. But his excitement doesn't last long.

He frowns as he reads the attachment. What Hux has written is essentially a step-by-step instruction manual. It's an eight page document complete with diagrams and pie charts and it reads like notes from an officer's meeting.

  
_MEETING DURATION: 45 Imperial Standard minutes_  
_PARTICIPANTS: General Hux, Kylo Ren_  
_minute 0:00-1:15: Undressing, proper folding of uniforms so as not to gather wrinkles during proceedings (See page three, appendix A for proper folding technique)_  
_minute 1:15-1:25: Positioning bodies on bed (See diagram 1 for details)_  
_minute 1:25-2:45: Light petting, gradually increasing intensity, should both be hard by third minute (See page four, appendix B for precise calculations regarding optimal pressure, moisture, and speed, including suggestions on how best to occupy the hands)_

And it only gets worse from there.

Hux goes on to explain in exacting terms and clinical vocabulary approximately where he anticipates his prostate to be based on anatomical calculations, how many thrusts it will take, equations involving force and drag, velocity, calculations of exact size and girth down to the millimeter. Hux has put entirely too much thought into this and not nearly enough spirit. Typical.

Kylo cringes hard and quickly closes the message. He can't read any more of this. "No," he mutters under his breath, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head. He could not be less interested in this than if it had been an order form for the new class of TIE fighters. It's so painfully impersonal and precise, devoid of any and all true passion. He sets the datapad aside and then, deciding it still feels too close, Force-throws it across the room.

If he hadn't already had the taste of Hux on his lips before, Kylo wouldn't be even remotely interested in trying it now after reading that. His mind drifts back to the pieces of the attachment Hux had shown him of the first one-- the one Kylo had ignored-- and he's glad he'd ignored it. He thought the mere glimpses he'd gotten of that one had been bad, but if he'd actually taken the time to open it before meeting with Hux, he would have taken one look at its contents and decided it wasn't worth it.

But, he reminds himself, it _had_ been worth it. Even though he didn't come, it had been worth it to see Hux's internal mask slip ever so slightly, to feel his unanticipated twitches and sighs when he'd done the right thing. The way Hux had relaxed in his mouth, giving in. And even despite Hux's fastidious micro-managing, it had been _so_ worth it when he had become so distracted by pleasure that his thoughts became unguarded, slipping unintentionally into Kylo's mind, telling him that he 'wasn't half-bad'. That had surprised them both, it seemed. What other surprises awaited them? He needed to know.

So, yes, Hux's plan itself is terrible. Painfully, devastatingly cringe-worthy and dreadfully awkward. And yet, still something about Hux himself is fascinating to Kylo. Maybe it's the obvious juxtaposition of such a precise, methodical man coming undone, losing himself to carnal pleasure like a human being and not just the machine-like mind that had detailed what was essentially a to-do list for sex. And why? What is the point or all these plans and strategies? The whole idea still seems ludicrous to Kylo.

Kylo tries to erase his mind of the uninspired details, instead imagining Hux himself, steadfastly typing up all this sterile nonsense. Imagining all the work that Hux must have put into making the calculations and ensuring that each step was measured strictly to fit within the confines of his break. He imagined it... and then pictured how angry Hux would be when Kylo didn't stick to it. How his jaw would tighten and his eyes would harden. How, in his anger, his tightly-wound control would crack, leaving just enough room for Kylo to worm his way under Hux's skin even further and leave him moaning with pleasure, begging for more, unable to send him away.

Fuck Hux's plans. The only good thing to come of them will be how completely Kylo will deviate from them to anger and surprise Hux into losing himself, just like last time. He just has to play it carefully. If for no other reason, he's grateful that this stupid schedule has given him something to ruin.

\--

Two sun cycles later, at 20:00 sharp, Kylo is at Hux's door with a plan of his own.

"Ren," Hux says when Kylo walks through the doors. He is still dressed, and looks surprised, perhaps even pleased.

"General," Kylo replies, reaching up to remove his helmet.

"I didn't expect to see you here,” Hux says. “On time."

"I said I'd read your stupid itinerary," Kylo says, mask now off, "and I did." He swears he can almost see Hux's eyebrow arch as he moves to set down his helmet and get to work on the various clasps of his outfit.

“And?”

“It's terrible.”

Hux's stance makes no changes, but his expression goes hard. “It most certainly is not. My plans are excellent. I have strategically designed it so that we are both scheduled to come, but not exhaust ourselves to the point of being unable to successfully carry out our job duties afterwards. And if it's really so terrible, Ren, then why are you here?”

Kylo shrugs. “I didn't read that travesty for nothing.”

Hux says nothing, watching Kylo unbuckle his belt and pull his shirt off over his head. Kylo dumps his shirt on the ground and looks at Hux, “well, what are you waiting for? Don't we have a schedule to keep to?”

The tiny muscles near Hux's eye twitch as he regards Kylo warily. He clears his throat. “Then... you're staying?”

“What does it look like?” Kylo says, staring up at him dead in the eye. ”Now hurry up, we're about to be 12 seconds behind schedule.”

Hux checks his chrono. He pauses in conflicted consideration for a moment, but soon gets to work unfastening his own belt, tunic, and trousers, lying them carefully to one side as he makes his way over to his bed. He pushes his briefs down just before climbing onto the mattress and casts a questioning look back at Kylo.

Naked, Kylo strides across the room to join Hux on his bed. It will be a test of will for him to follow these plans well enough to have Hux relax and drop his guard again. Maybe it will happen sooner than last time, having already been shown that side of him once before. He's imagining that vulnerable blush, that unexpecting gasp again and his dick is half-hard by the time he's kneeling onto the mattress beside Hux.

"How do you want me?" Kylo asks quietly, in a dark voice laden with sensuality as he looks up at Hux.

Hux is frowning. "I thought you said you read the itinerary."

Kylo rolls his eyes. He glances away and back again. Hux hasn't stopped scowling. Apparently he is expecting an actual response. Kylo doesn't want to scare him off, but he's eager to shuck these restrictively formulaic details and make this experience worthwhile. It seems it's still too early to deviate from the schedule just yet, though, and surely Hux would throw him out if he did so now. Kylo can't let that happen. He has to be good for as long as he can.

He huffs and flips onto his back. "Satisfied?"

“Better,” Hux says, but continues to frown. He takes a moment to consider Kylo's location relative to his own, using his fingers to measure vague angles, then grabs hold of Kylo to reposition him slightly. “But we're running late now, so begin preparations for penetr--”

Kylo shoots his hand up and over Hux's mouth. “Don't finish that sentence.”

A crease forms between Hux's brows and he purses his lips beneath Kylo's fingers. Moving away, Hux reaches into the drawer on his bedside table and withdraws a small bottle of lubricant. Dipping two fingers in, he measures out approximately two tablespoons, as he'd detailed.

“It's portioned to be both most efficient and least wasteful!” Hux snaps at Kylo when he catches him staring in disgust. “And no one is making you come back here, you messaged me of your own volition asking for this, and you are here on your own free will. Go if you'd like and don't mention this to me ever again.”

“No,” Kylo says quickly, sitting up with a flash of something akin to anger in his eyes.

“Then lie back and stop staring at me like you didn't know what was going to happen.” Hux says as he slicks his cock. He pushes Kylo's thighs apart and presses two lubed fingers into him. Kylo gasps and squirms. He chews his lower lip, wanting to grab his dick while Hux works him open. Hux seems to sense this and smiles, Kylo's fidgeting feeding his own arousal. It's the first crack in his veneer.

Kylo knows he still has another good 30 seconds or so of this according to the schedule, but his mind is already imagining how it's going to feel when Hux's fingers are replaced by his dick, how he'll break into a sweat above Kylo, jaw clenched and brows knitted, and it's a tremendous relief when Hux withdraws his fingers and lines himself up. Kylo wants to feel Hux wanting him, needing him, forgetting his itinerary, and he senses this will be within reach soon.

“Ready?” Hux asks.

Kylo nods and winces as Hux pushes in, but he wills his muscles to relax and gradually grow accustom to the intrusion. Or, as Hux might have said, "insertion". Kylo flinches at that idea. Now all the way in, Hux leans forward, hands coming to rest on either side of Kylo. His mental feedback is less guarded now and buzzing with a kind of energy Kylo knows but can't quite place.

“Okay?” asks Hux.

“Yes,” Kylo breathes.

“Good because we're still 46 seconds off pace.”

Kylo purses his lips and rolls his eyes. The barriers in Hux's mind are back up again but Kylo doesn't want to have to fight his way in; he wants Hux to lower them himself. He could set a chrono by the tempo that Hux is now thrusting into him. If he remembers right from that abysmal itinerary, Hux will soon be increasing his pace, slowly at first, but in an exponential rate until he reaches what he'd referred to as "maximum velocity". Actually, Kylo doesn't want to think about that right now. He's cringing as he tries to refocus on something more physical.

Hux must notice his disinterest. "You've gone soft again, Ren," he says. Instead of speeding up, Hux slows until he isn't moving at all. He looks away. “You should leave,” he says, pushing himself up into a kneeling position between Kylo's legs.

Kylo reaches up quickly and seizes him by the biceps, catching him in place. “No. Don't send me away.”

Hux glowers at him. “Why? You're clearly not interested in being here.”

Just before Kylo spits out a biting remark on Hux's lack of charm, his mind is overrun with more loud mental processing from Hux. Hux is thinking so loudly again, unguarded, that Kylo can't help but to overhear. It's annoyance overlain with something else. Something... Kylo is intimately familiar with himself, though never from Hux. It's... insecurity?

The realization momentarily freezes Kylo as his brain turns over this new information. Hux is afraid of failure. He's been hiding this under his plans and diagrams.

Kylo's expression softens from irritation to a kind of understanding and he blinks up at him.

He rolls his hips, running his fingertips from Hux's biceps down to his elbows. “Don't stop, Hux.”

For a split-second, Hux looks alarmed, but quickly masks this with a glare. “Why are you moving like that? It's not in the itinerary.”

Kylo growls deep in his throat and rolls his hips again. “Do you know why the Resistance, despite their inferior weapons and training, is still able to claim victory from time to time?”

“What--” Hux's face contorts in confusion and further irritation as he attempts to brace himself against Kylo's continued squirming movements, fisting bedsheets in hand. “--are you talking about?”

“Because despite our diligent planning and our best strategies, they have the element of surprise.” Kylo watches Hux's mouth fall open with an inaudible gasp as Kylo's muscles clench around the dick in his ass. “The unexpected.”

“And I suppose you think this is where you come in?" Hux grits out.

Kylo smiles, bucks his hips once again.

"Stop it, Ren” Hux warns quietly.

“Surprise me, General.” Kylo's grin widens and he clenches his muscles harder, provoking another small gasp from Hux. “You might just get me to come after all.”

_Check_.

Hux's smoldering glare bores down on him. “Why should I care if you come at all?”

"Because," Kylo says, throwing his head back. “You don't think you can do it.”

_Checkmate._

This finally draws the anger out of Hux. "You petulant child," he growls, slamming back into Kylo between each word.

Lust-dazed, Kylo laughs, his pupils dilating. “Yes,” Kylo encourages, back arching as Hux continues to thrust into him mercilessly. He's lost his tightly-wound composure, snarling. Kylo wraps his legs around him, knowing that the key to getting what he wants from Hux is a fine line between challenging him and praising him when he rises to the dare. They aren't so different, after all.

“That's good, Hux,” he breathes, his hands coming to rest on Hux's back. “Better, now. Like this.” Perspiration begins to form at his temple, dampening his hair and trickling all the way down his neck.

Hux looks down at him, half-expecting to find him smirking and smug, thinking he's being very clever with his taunts. But he's not mocking; he's being sincere, genuine. His cock is hard again, now leaking between their bodies.

Kylo blinks up at Hux with darkened eyes. “It seems there was-- unff-- some merit to all of your-- unff-- strategies and equations after all. You know right where to go, just how to fuck me,” he says. “You just needed to let yourself go.”

Hux flushes again, then scowls, upper lip curling. He buries his face into the crook of Kylo's neck, nipping at the soft skin there as he continues to move in and out. He's lost track of his schedule now, is now only reacting to the way Kylo moans and tenses around him. He reaches a hand down to grab at Kylo's dick, sliding the foreskin down gently and back up over the wet head until his own hand is slick with precum. Kylo groans as his fingertips dig into Hux's shoulder blades. “H—Hux.”

Hux shifts his head slightly to watch as he pulls Kylo to orgasm.

The sight of Kylo coming for Hux is enough to bring him to his own completion, both now gasping, panting, drained. Hux falls forward, lying slack on Kylo's chest. Kylo smiles and lazily smacks a hand on Hux's back. Hux is too spent to move just yet, not even motivated to check his chrono. It can wait.

“You're surprised,” Kylo says as Hux's thoughts begin to blend with his own, “I feel it. You've never had a repeat bed guest.”

Hux bristles, now scowling anew. He's thrown up mental walls again, back to guarding his thoughts, annoyed with himself for lapsing in the wake of the best orgasm he's ever experienced. “And why should I? There are plenty of men and women on this ship and in this Order.” Hux quickly pushes himself up and off of Ren, leaving Kylo feeling cold, missing the heat already.

“And yet here I am. Twice.” He pauses, eyes widening as he overhears another half-stifled thought from Hux. He rolls onto his side to watch Hux as he says out loud what Hux won't even fully let himself think. They really aren't so different after all. “You're hoping it becomes thrice.”

Hux turns to glare at him, eyes hard and firm, posture stiff. “I entertain no such delusions, Ren, now get out. Of my head and my room.” His flush betrays his anger. “I have to return to the bridge,” he adds when Kylo looks at him wounded.

"Fine." Kylo rises, glad of the extra couple inches he has over Hux as he brushes past him to collect his clothing. He's filthy, but he'll worry about that later. He pulls on his clothes as Hux angrily wipes himself off and does the same.

Kylo replaces his helmet and locks the mask in place, making his way to the door while Hux continues his methodical clean-up routine, stripping the bed and dumping the linen down the laundry chute.

"Just... so you know," Kylo says without fully turning to face Hux, “I wasn't intentionally in your mind. Sometimes it can't be helped. And also,” his fingers idly tap the door frame. "I'm not opposed to a third time."

Hux scoffs, doesn't look at him.

"I mean it, Hux," Kylo says, now turning, "I'll come back."

“That sounds like a threat.”

“It's a promise.”

Hux sneers at the dramatic overtones but says nothing more.

Kylo remains standing still, staring at Hux, though the effect is lost behind his mask.

Eventually Hux turns away again. “You know how to reach me.” He says, quieter, softer.

“I'll be in touch, General.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not their fault they've developed an attachment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I was thinking when I made this three chapters. One would have been plenty??? But anyway, I've emerged from the depths of my own avoidance to bring you the stunning, over-due, over-long, over-done conclusion!

\--

It's been weeks. Hux hasn't replied to Kylo's messages, has been avoiding him in person. Kylo isn't getting the hint. Or, rather, he _is_ , he just refuses to accept it. At least, not at face value. 

He grits his teeth in annoyance as he watches the General's coattails flap behind him when he turns a corner, flanked by senior officers. Again. Kylo knows his patience won't hold out much longer.

And it doesn't. Three days later and finally at his wit's end, Kylo storms into the command center where he knows Hux will be. He's checked the schedule, after all. Through his anger, he is pleased when Hux's eyes widen ever so slightly as his presence is noted. Imperceptible to anyone without Force-sensitivity, perhaps-- to anyone who hasn't already seen the man without the mask.

“Ren,” Hux says, flawlessly maintaining composure, “I thought you were supposed to be off-planet.”

“There was a change of plans,” Kylo says simply, voice distorted by the vocoder. He doesn't bother to add that he was the one to change the plans for the explicit purpose of catching Hux here off-guard and cornered. _Surprise._

“Hmm, really,” Hux feigns boredom, keeping his attention locked on a string of numbers hovering before him. “And what brings you here this time of night?”

“You.”

A nearby junior officer clears his throat and skitters away uncomfortably. Hux scowls, jaw tightening. He turns to face Ren, fists balling at his sides.

“Leave us.” Hux orders to everyone else in the room without taking his eyes off the mask. Quickly, the room is emptied of everyone save him and Kylo Ren. 

Now alone, Kylo stalks around Hux, his robes swirling at his ankles. Hux stays staring straight ahead at the spot where Kylo had been, face emotionless and calm, despite the building inner fury. “You've been avoiding me.” Kylo says.

“I've been busy.”

“You can't lie to me. I've seen your schedule.”

Hux sighs and snaps his eyes to where Kylo now stands. “What do you want me to say, Ren? That I'm no longer interested? Is that what I have to say to get you to leave me alone?”

Kylo cocks his head to one side, regarding Hux carefully. “You're still afraid,” he hums.

Hux's eyes harden. “How easy it must be to hide yourself behind this mask all the time,” he remarks, rapping his knuckles on Kylo's helmet. “I don't think you're one to talk to me about fear, Kylo Ren.”

Kylo hesitates only for a moment before reaching up and unlatching the locks on his mask, peeling the helmet off and tucking it under his arm. His gaze bores into Hux's, nostrils flaring.

Hux matches the stare. His shoulders roll backwards as he straightens his already rigid posture, hands clasped behind his back.

“Come to me,” Kylo says, “tomorrow night. My quarters. No excuses; I've memorized your schedule.”

Hux says nothing, but keeps his glare fixed.

Kylo studies his face, eyes running over each feature carefully. “I don't understand why you're afraid of this, now. I've already seen you.” He blinks and looks away when Hux swallows but doesn't respond. “I'll write you a to-do list, if that would make you feel better.”

“I don't take orders from you,” Hux snarls.

“Fine,” Kylo says. It's a response, at least. “Suggestions, then.” 

Hux frowns. He's churning it all over in his mind. Without being in Hux's head, Kylo can feel how hard Hux is overthinking this entire thing. A long beat passes before Hux speaks again. “Submit your proposed itinerary to me for my final approval.”

Ren nods once and replaces his helmet. “I'll see you tomorrow, General.” He turns and stalks off.

 

==

Back in his own quarters, Kylo sits and he muses.

Why is Hux still so wary? It's unlike him. He's a man of confidence and conviction, not avoidance. Besides, Kylo has already seen him. He's already had Hux inside of him. He had Hux's soft, uncalloused hand bringing him to orgasm on their last encounter, and that was even after Kylo had exposed him for his unnecessary, pointless anxiety. What does he have left to fear?

He's not the type to spare feelings, either, so if he really didn't want to see Kylo again, he would have bluntly said just that. He wouldn't have waited to be cornered before throwing that out as a pathetic defensive excuse. He wouldn't have drawn this out.

Kylo knows he has better things to be thinking about, maps he should be trying to locate, maybe, but he's always been an obsessive type and currently his scope of attention is zeroed in on Hux and this uncharacteristic avoidance. It's a flaw, a weakness. Something Kylo can exploit. But, no, more than that, it's something that needs to be addressed so it can be fixed. The leadership of the First Order must be in perfect working condition, Kylo is doing him a favor. Surely this has nothing to do with Kylo's desperate need to be needed. He's divested himself of that unfortunate affliction long ago. Just as he can divest Hux of this unnecessary fear. Yes, of course that's what's going on here, and no, he will not meditate on it.

But what he _will_ think on is how this can be enjoyable for them both. The secret last time was the element of surprise, but Hux will refuse to participate if “a surprise” is the only item on his activity proposal. Kylo shudders at the term “activity proposal”, but he has to have some approximation of a plan to get Hux to agree. So he sits, and he thinks. Maybe Hux would feel better if he wasn't the one doing the hard work. Maybe he would find it easier to lie back and enjoy himself if it were Kylo doing that part. The first signs of arousal begin to stir in Kylo's trousers as he thinks about having Hux lying prone beneath him. How exposed and open he would be, blanketed only by Kylo's body above him. Kylo could be like a kind of armor, looking down to watch as Hux lost himself to the pleasure only Kylo could provide him.

He's half-hard already, but before he can even finish the scenario in his head, he's pulling out his datapad to draft a new message.

 

-–

It's not that Hux hasn't wanted to reply to Ren. Not really. He just wishes there were some sort of protocol for these sorts of things. He doesn't like acting without a script, and there has never been any simulation exercise to prepare him for dealing with someone like Kylo Ren. Nor has he had any training to prepare him for the strange sensation that fills his lungs when he gets a message from Ren, or the way his insides tighten when Ren is near. It's dangerous. It's unwelcome. It needs to stop.

He'd thought that indulging in these desires once would be enough to satiate them and he'd finally be rid of that morbid curiosity he'd long harbored, but that wasn't the case. If anything, it had only redoubled his uncharacteristic yearning to go again. He's always been ambitious, he supposes.

But when Ren had not only agreed to a second time, but had been the one to suggest it, well, now that was something else entirely. He thought that he had left Ren with no reason to want to see him again after the first time, and yet... the denial only seemed to make Ren fight harder for it. And then when he'd given Ren his release, surely that would have been enough for the knight to take what he earned and go, nothing more to see here? But as Hux is staring at his datapad, flipping through the dozens of messages Ren had sent him over the past few weeks, once again, that has not been the case.

Nothing good can come of this, of that, Hux is certain. Already Ren plagues his idle thoughts, surely the sinister workings of the Force he so recklessly commands. No way could Hux's brain be the one relentlessly recalling these sordid memories-- the way Ren had been so eager to please and perform, lost though he was to Hux's careful ministrations... the way his face had contorted with pleasure and gratitude when Hux had wrapped his hand around his erection, bringing him to climax with such efficiency that Hux actually felt a twinge of pride... the way Ren had actually worked _with_ Hux for once instead of against him...

Curse the Force. And _especially_ curse the Force users. Ren must be at it again, overriding all of Hux's normal thought patterns to fit himself in. This must be some sort of trick, a game Ren is playing to drive Hux insane. To lull him into a false sense of security by speaking soft words and praises. Maybe he'd laugh behind his back later, amused that Hux had fallen for it all. Hux knew better than to place his trust in the wrong people, had been taught better than that.

But Ren had seemed so sincere, even desperate, when he'd threatened (promised?) to join Hux for another sexual congress, after he'd sensed...

Hux shakes his head. No. If Ren intends to torment him in this way, this must end, and better on Hux's terms than on Ren's. How, then, to get rid of him? Hux knows he needs to get rid of Ren before Ren can get rid of him. Even if on the off-chance that he isn't engaging in some vile game, it's only a matter of time before Ren will lose interest, and that would be simply unacceptable. Hux can't let that happen. Not this time.

But why, then, for the sake of the Order, does Hux get the feeling that he's not just fighting Ren on this one, but himself as well? Maybe he should submit himself for Reconditioning. No. That would be admitting there was something wrong, and there is nothing wrong, this is business as usual, and business as usual requires only sticking to the original plan: get in, get off, get out, full stop. If only he could come up with, and master, a simulation exercise in which he meets with Ren, they get down to business, and they leave, not once thinking of the other again.

Hux's com pings with a message from Ren. He instantly pulls it out to read, telling himself that it could very well be an important mission update.

   
_> >hux. would you be opposed to me fucking you?_

 

He sucks in a breath, his eyes flicking up quickly to make sure no one is watching him. Good, everyone is preoccupied with their own tasks and not on how flushed their general's face has suddenly become. This is why he'd hired them as officers as not mere stormtroopers, after all. Hux clears his throat, and turns his back on the crew to type out a flustered reply.

   
_> >Ren, _  
_I'm not letting you do a damn thing without a proper strategy in place. You're going to need to give me details._

 

It doesn't take long for Ren to respond.

  
_> >details? i mean my dick in your ass_

 

Hux grits his teeth, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes. He glances around again. Still everyone is working at their own stations, focused. Good.

 

_> >Don't be crass. I'm not entirely opposed to the idea, but do you even know what you're doing? This isn't the sort of thing you can just blunder your way into, Ren. You need a fine-tuned strategy, blueprints, schematics. Let me know exactly what you're planning so that I may have time to prepare myself adequately._

   
_> >that is what i'm planning. be prepared._

 

Hux growls under his breath, thumbs furiously scrabbling over the letters as he replies.

   
_> >Ren. If you don't have an itinerary you can forget it. Be at my door at 20:00 tomorrow, with a schedule of the evening's proceedings, or don't come at all._

   
_> >no. my quarters._

   
_> >Why?_

   
_> >come to my room after your shift._

   
_> >Why, so you can trap me there?_

   
_> >if you wanted._

 

"General Hux, incoming transmission from the Guavian mercenaries, shall I put them through?" One of the technicians says, turning to look at him.

Again he looks up from his com, hoping his face isn't as pink as it feels. He clears his throat, answers in the affirmative, and quickly taps out a rushed response.

  
_> >Don't be ridiculous. At least this way you won't be late, so, fine. But I expect your room to be regulation standard clean, and I insist that you have a statement of intent ready for my approval._

  
_> >ok hux. see you at 20:00 tomorrow._ 

He smooths the front of his tunic and prepares to converse with the Guavians, pushing thoughts of Ren as far from his mind as he can. He's not convinced that a single word of warning has gotten to Ren's head at all. He's got a bad feeling about all of this, really, but feelings are in the realm of intuition and Hux doesn't believe in such nonsense. This is simply business as usual. 

And when Hux is marching briskly to Ren's quarters the next evening, two galactic standard hours after his shift, he's determined to stick to his guns on this one. If Ren doesn't have a plan, he'll turn right around and leave. Easy as that. Never mind the fact that he's taken these two galactic standard hours since the end of his shift and used them most productively to “prepare” himself as per Ren's half-formed pretense of a plan. And, well, wouldn't it be a shame to have done all that for nothing?

 

==

It's 20:00, sharp, and Kylo doesn't even wait for his com to sound, he flicks his wrist and the door opens. Hux stands almost awkwardly for a brief moment, caught off-guard and looking like he might have been reconsidering. Kylo blinks at him and he quickly regains his composure, marching into Kylo's rooms like he owns the place.

“Well?” He demands as the door slides shut behind him.

Kylo stares at him. “Well, what?”

“Your plan, Ren,” Hux says, stopping mere inches before Kylo, who stands there looking at him dumbly. “What is it?”

“I thought we could start by undressing.”

“And then what?”

Kylo looks smug as he hands Hux a datapad with his carefully drafted plan. Hux snatches it from him and reads the few lines of text:

  
_20:00: you come over_  
_20:01: you read this_  
_20:05: we're undressed_  
_20:06: we're on my bed_  
_20:30: my dick is in your ass_

Hux flicks his eyes up at Kylo. “You honestly consider this a plan, Ren?”

“Scroll down.”

Hux scrolls down to reveal one further line of text: 

_20:30.01: you're enjoying yourself._

Hux thrusts Ren's datapad back into his chest. “I'm not playing this game with you, Ren. I want to know what's going to happen, when it's going to happen, and what is expected at each step.”

Kylo growls under his breath. “What are you so afraid of, Hux? What do you think I'm going to do to you?”

“That is precisely what I'm waiting for you to tell me.”

Kylo lets his eyes trail over Hux, who's still standing there, looking angry and defiant. “As much as you'd deserve it, I don't intend to hurt you, if that's what worries you. And if at any time you wish you cease activities, you are free to do so. I already told you what I was planning to do.”

“That,” Hux says, gesturing to the datapad Kylo is holding awkwardly, “is not a plan.”

Kylo sighs and looks away, setting the device on his desk. It's true, Kylo had tried for hours to come up with some sort of itinerary that would satisfy Hux's fastidious nature, but he found it rather hard to concentrate on strategies when every time he thought of how he'd get Hux to come undone for him, his dick would stir, superseding any higher cognitive processing. “My schemes are not as _thorough_ as yours are, I concede, but I promise you, you'll enjoy yourself. Just like last time. You're already here anyway. Let me show you what I can do.”

“We can't keep doing this without structure, Ren. It gets... messy after. We need a plan. An exit strategy.”

Kylo snaps his head towards Hux. “Exit strategy?”

“Yes, this must begin and end in the bedroom, a start and a finish, I can't keep having you in my mind all day. I've got work to get done.”

Kylo is frowning at him. “In your mind?”

“Don't think I can't feel your irritating Force-presence lurking about in my head. Following me around, reminding me of our last encounters, trying to trick me into responding to your messages.”

Kylo's eyebrows pinch together.

“Don't try to deny it, Ren; I know when you're forcing your way into my mind.”

“Hux,” Kylo starts, slowly, “You would know if I were trying to force my way into your head. It would feel... different.”

“Well this is the most _different_ I've ever felt, so stop pretending like you're not doing exactly what I've told you not to.”

Kylo blinks. _Listen_ , he sends mentally, _this is what it feels like when I'm in your head, forcing you to think about certain things. It's not pleasant, and if you fight it, it becomes... distressing._

Kylo withdraws from his mind and Hux looks surprised, taken aback. They stare at each other in uncomfortable silence for several painfully awkward, long moments.

“So you haven't been putting those thoughts in my head for the past several weeks?” Hux says quietly.

“I've been messaging you-- over _comlink_ \-- because I told you I would be willing to engage in a third... encounter. When you didn't respond, I tried speaking with you in person. You were avoiding me. Why?” Kylo asks, stalking up to examine Hux from an uncomfortably close distance. “What has you so defensive? You were afraid before because you didn't think you could perform, but you did, and rather successfully, if I remember. I _told_ you that. So what could possibly be holding you back now? Fear doesn't suit you.”

Hux is silent, flushed and scowling. “It's not _you_ I'm afraid of, Ren.”

“This is true, you're not afraid of me.” Kylo regards Hux thoughtfully. Hux is keeping his eyes hard and his mental barriers up. “Then what?”

“It's nothing, now stop speaking,” Hux snaps. “I need time to reassess the situation. You've presented me with new information and I need time to process it so that I may come up with an updated strategy.”

“Take your time, I know you're off for the next full cycle.”

Hux gapes at him. He really must have been checking the First Order database, really has memorized Hux's schedule to have timed this so well. There was some minimal amount of effort put into this, it seems. He closes his eyes, exhales. “I should send myself to Reconditioning.”

“Let me, Hux. Let me cleanse you of this fear.”

Kylo senses the anxiety rising in Hux's pulse, sees him again overthinking everything. “You want this, Hux. You're just afraid to let yourself have it. And why? Why, when I've already told you I'm interested?”

“Forget it,” Hux says, sucking in a breath through his nose and straightening. “Now are we going to do this or not?”

Kylo straightens as well, uneasy but willing to drop his obsessive prodding of the subject. For now. “Well, you didn't like my plan, so I'm at a loss.”

Hux shakes his head minutely, laughs under his breath. “Give me that.” He indicates to Kylo's datapad and Kylo hands it over, confused.

“I should have known you wouldn't be able to come up with a proper strategy, but I may be able to salvage this yet.” Kylo watches blankly as Hux sits himself down at the desk and begins typing away. “Sit,” Hux says, not looking up from his work, “this may take a while, but you've given me an outline and I can fill in the rest.”

Kylo's face contorts with disgust as he hovers behind Hux, reading over his shoulder as he starts calculating formulas and angular velocity.

At one point, he scoffs, offended. “Hux, my dick is bigger than that.”

Hux stops typing and turns slowly. His eyes linger on Kylo's crotch, an eyebrow raises. “Show me.”

“What?” Kylo says, “You've seen it before, Hux. You--”

“I said show me.”

Kylo stops. The corners of his mouth twitch upwards and he smirks. His fingers reach his belt, undoing the clasp and reaching into his trousers to withdraw his dick. He looks smug, standing there stroking himself proudly under Hux's scrutiny.

“It's exactly as I'd calculated, Ren,” Hux says, unimpressed, and goes back to typing. “Honestly, have you never used a ruler?”

Kylo looks insulted. “Wha--”

“Go. Sit.” Hux commands, not looking up at him, “This will be quicker without your distractions.”

Kylo scowls, frustration boiling inside him, but he's come this far and he's _so close_. So close to both having Hux and understanding him. He can't let this opportunity slip away. This is simply a lesson in patience, he tells himself. He obliges Hux's command and sits on the edge of his bed, waiting for Hux to finish whatever he's doing. Minutes pass, hours pass, Kylo isn't exactly sure how long he sits waiting, but finally Hux stands triumphantly, holding Kylo's datapad aloft. He's looking quite pleased with himself as he shoves the device in Kylo's face and Kylo takes it, begrudgingly, squinting in dismay at the details Hux refuses to let go of.

He skims over the first several lines of the wall of text Hux has handed him, resisting the overwhelming urge to smash the device to bits.

“Acceptable?” Hux asks.

Kylo squares his jaw and pretends to continue reading. “Is there somewhere for me to sign or what?” He says sarcastically.

“Page eight.”

Kylo looks up and glares, but Hux is serious. “If you could be arsed to read, you would see that I have scheduled it so that you come first. I require the signature as a guarantee that once you've reached orgasm, you won't leave me... high and dry, so to speak.”

That's it. No more. Enough of this nonsense. Kylo calmly sets the datapad aside. He turns back to Hux and Force-throws him onto the bed.

“What are you doing?!” Hux cries in surprise.

“Enough of this, Hux. Enough hiding behind your tactics and schemes. I'm not going to be bound to another one of your schedules. If something I do displeases you, tell me and I'll stop. At once. I will. But as for this guarantee, forget it. I'm not signing anything. I'm going to _make_ you come. You won't have a choice. You'll be _thanking_ me by the end of it.”

Hux scrambles to sit up quickly, glaring at Ren as he does. “I don't trust you, Ren.”

“You don't need to,” Kylo moves to join him on the bed. “I'll show you. Let me help you with that,” he says, fingers coming to undo the clasps on Hux's tunic.

“I can undress myself,” Hux says, slapping his hands away. “You'll just wrinkle it.”

“Very well, General.”

Hux stands to remove the rest of his uniform, setting aside with great care as Kylo sheds his own clothes with no such diligence. Once stripped, Kylo lies himself back on top of his bed and waits for Hux to finish folding his underwear or whatever the fuck else the man seems to be fussing with. Hux turns back towards Kylo.

“All right,” he says, marching back to Kylo's bed, “now what?”

“Now get over here,” Kylo says. “I think you'll find I'm a rather quick learner.”

“If that were the case, you would have _learned_ to have a proper plan laid out before I arrived,” he says as he takes his place on the bed beside Kylo.

“The plan is, you're going to lie down, I'm going to fuck you, and you're going to enjoy yourself. You are welcome to make suggestions and posture corrections as necessary, but I stress, as _necessary_ , not just because of some compulsive desire for etiquette or routine.”

Hux sneers. “There is nothing unnecessary in my actions, I'll have you know.”

“Stop talking. Lie back.” Kylo crawls forward over Hux, his fingertips set lightly against Hux's flushed chest, easing him onto his back. His dick brushes against Hux's, and he smiles. Hux is already half-hard, in spite of himself.

Kylo leans down to press his mouth against Hux's, his heart beating quickly.

“Ren, what are you doing?” Hux breathes against Kylo's lips. “I've told you before, my dick is down there.”

Kylo pulls back slightly to furrow his brow at him. “I'm going to kiss you, Hux. Have you really never kissed anyone before?”

Hux gives him a look of confusion. “Of course not. What would be the point in that?”

Kylo doesn't quite know what to say. He shrugs, studying Hux who is still studying him.

"Have _you_?" He asks, almost disgusted to the point of offense by the mere idea of it.

Kylo shrugs again, cheeks flushing slightly. Now he's annoyed at having been asked this at all, annoyed that Hux has managed to turn this around on him, annoyed that either answer would seem like a failure with the way Hux has worded it. “There is literature that suggests this is a quick way to... maximize erotic stimulation,” Kylo forces the words out of his mouth, cringing.

Hux blinks up at him, considering. “Hmm, for efficiency, then.”

Hux relaxes and Kylo presses their lips together, slowly pecking at his mouth until Hux allows Ren to take his bottom lip between his. Ren lies himself flat over Hux as he coaxes Hux's mouth open further. Hux tries to stifle it, but Kylo feels him gasp when their tongues slide wet and warm against each other, feels Hux shift beneath him as his cock stiffens. Although Hux is loath to admit it, once they get past the clumsy beginning, he finds this sensation almost enjoyable, really; beyond just hardening his dick, it's warming something else inside of him and he feels the heat spreading from his chest, radiating outward. Dangerous.

“Okay,” he says when Kylo pulls back to nip at his jawline, “Okay, I think I've reached maximum erotic stimulation.”

Kylo pretends he didn't hear that, kisses him again, deeper, longer, until Hux is practically _writhing_ beneath him, expending his excess energy in undignified rutting.

Kylo pulls off, looking down at him. “Are you ready to take my dick?”

Hux knows he's unraveling fast and sets his face into a glare, “If you had bothered to read what I wrote, you would know that I've been ready for the past 46 seconds, Ren, now stop wasting time.”

Kylo runs a hand through Hux's hair, ruffling it out of its gel-locked perfection. Hux scowls. Kylo smiles and leans back, taking Hux by his narrow hips and lifting him for inspection.

“Hmm,” Kylo hums, slipping a finger inside of Hux, “you really did come prepared.”

“I don't know why this surprises you,” Hux says, wriggling as Kylo slides in a second finger, and then a third.

“Much of what you do surprises me.” He says and Hux blinks at him. “I think it surprises you, too.”

“I didn't come here to be analyzed, just stick to the plan.”

Withdrawing his fingers to wrap them around his own dick, Kylo smiles. “Of course, General.”

He reaches into a drawer on his nightstand to retrieve a small bottle of lubricant. Hux came prepared, but some maintenance at this stage would not be remiss. Kylo mentally scolds himself for adopting such clinical descriptions as he slicks himself, but grows harder imagining pressing into the ring of muscle he's now coating with more oil.

He lines himself up against Hux's hole and pushes in slowly, watching Hux's face for any signs of... well, of anything, really. Hux keeps an even expression, breath catching only slightly as Kylo slides the widest part of himself in. Hux really is an expert in preparation.

Kylo sighs when he's all the way in, taking a moment to relish the tight heat around him. He buries his face into the crook of Hux's neck and makes a slight movement.

“Fuck, Hux,” Kylo pants against Hux's skin, “feels... so good.” He mouths at Hux's neck, making shallow thrusts. “Tell me how you want it,” he whispers.

“Why,” Hux grunts out as Kylo moves, “can't you just read the attachment, Ren!”

Kylo wonders fleetingly if Hux is deliberately trying to make him go soft and thrusts his hips sharply in protest. He smiles when he hears Hux gasp. “Please don't talk about that while I'm inside you. I want to hear it from you.”

“I drew diagrams, charts, graphs, and calculated formulas, Ren, all you would have had to do is read it and follow the instructions.”

“But if I'd read that, I'd be too busy thinking of equations and formulas, I wouldn't have the presence of mind to hear it when you moan for me.”

“That,” Hux says sharply, “is not going to happen.”

Kylo's eyebrows knit together, full lips pouting. “We'll see.” Reaching a hand out, he calls the datapad into it and flicks through the pages, skimming the contents for any assistance.

Hux gapes at him. “Page four, Ren,” he offers. "Oh, forget it. Here--” he grabs Kylo by the hips, “slow your current velocity, but you'll gradually increase the acceleration by--”

Kylo's not particularly listening to Hux's mathematical tech-babble now but taking more physical cues, tossing aside the datapad and allowing Hux's hands to guide him into a more suitable position.

“--hands here, increase the pressure," he says placing Kylo's hands at his hips. Kylo digs his fingerstips into the soft skin there.  "--move three degrees up on the pitch axis, double the amount of force you're exerting--” Hux cuts off mid-sentence as Ren obeys. His eyes squeeze shut and he moans low under his breath.

Kylo grins. “Found the right spot, didn't I?”

Hux nods rapidly, squeezing his eyes shut and sucking in his lower lip.

Kylo rocks his hips against Hux, who fails to conceal another groan. “I bet I can make you come before me. Even though the schedule _explicitly_ says otherwise.” Smirking, Kylo reaches down to wrap his long fingers around Hux's cock.

Hux seizes Kylo's hand, wrenches it off, and slams it onto the mattress. “Don't you dare.”

“Watch me,” Kylo dares, still grinning. His pupils narrow as he concentrates, and he inhales, nostrils flaring.

Hux still has Kylo's hand pinned to the mattress but he feels a phantom grasp on his erection. A light pressure rolls up the underside of his shaft, tightening around his head. Hux stares down at his untouched dick as precum leaks from the slit. “You're... using the Force, aren't you?”

Kylo only smiles, snapping his hips against him harder, as if trying to prove something. “Don't worry, you'll still manage to get me off eventually, I'm sure. How are were doing on time, General?”

Hux somehow manages to frown. When Ren catches him trying to squint at the chrono on his nightstand, Kylo Force-throws it across the room, shattering it.

Hux grimaces, annoyed even while his body alights with pleasure as Ren pushes in again against his sensitive spot. Remembering their last encounter, Hux thinks to get even. He clenches his muscles around Ren's dick, rolling his hips as he does.

“Oh,” Kylo gasps as Hux tightens around him. “Did you learn that move from me?”

“It is always wise to learn the tactics of your rivals to use it against them later. It makes the victory that much sweeter.”

“Rivals? Is that what you think we are, even now?”

“What else would you call us? Did you not initiate a competition?”

Kylo thrusts hard into him, “I suppose it's accurate enough. And if this is a competition, I intend to win.”

“Then maybe you should have read the schedule!”

Kylo grits his teeth to stave off the instinct to snap back at him. He tries to recall, something about angles and force and drag, but mathematics was always lost on him. And he's quickly losing himself what with the way Hux is clenching tight around him.

“Fuck, Hux,” Kylo gasps again.

“Close?” Hux asks tauntingly, his fingers brushing over Kylo's hard nipples.

“Mmm,” Ren groans. The vein in his temple throbs from the extra effort he's using to control himself.

“Good, you're going to lose, just as I'd planned.” Hux says breathily, and Kylo can tell he's dangerously close to his own climax.

“Fuck, you feel so good. You were right, with your calculations, Hux. You're going to make me come,” Kylo whines as he hammers in, trying to keep the pace Hux had recommended.

Hux looks up at him. Kylo's eyes are pinched shut in concentration but his expression is soft, grateful. He's close. He's being sincere. Even Hux can see that. “Hux,” he pants, “you're so good like this. So good. You feel--” Kylo is silenced by Hux grabbing his jaw, mouth pressing up into his unexpectedly. Hux drinks in Ren's surprised whimper when his lips part for Hux's tongue and answers with a moan he can't hold back.

It happens so suddenly that a definite winner cannot be determined. Perhaps it was the feeling of Ren spilling into him that sent Hux over the edge, perhaps it was feeling Hux come undone beneath him that had Kylo emptying into Hux, but suddenly both are gasping, panting, fighting the urge to cry out each others' names. Kylo falls forward, onto his forearms on either side of Hux.

They lie plastered together like that, catching their breaths and coming back down from their highs, Kylo's hands sneaking into Hux's hair, Hux's hands resting on Kylo's sides. After a long moment, Kylo rolls off and onto his back. Hux raises his head to peek over at him-- he looks smugly all fucked out, eyes closed, lips slightly parted.

Kylo feels Hux's mind humming with a sort of surging pride at the sight and he opens his eyes to catch Hux's gaze. Hux swallows and Kylo can feel him retreating inside himself again though, defiantly, he doesn't look away. He can tell Hux is distracting himself with thoughts of a shower. It annoys him, but he can also tell Hux is not quite ready to get up yet and he plans to prolong that. Extending a hand, Kylo summons a towel from the bathroom and uses it to lazily wipe the sweat and other fluids from Hux's skin. Hux watches languidly, expression betraying some sort of wary curiosity.

Kylo throws the towel aside after he's sloppily cleaned most of the mess. “I have an idea for next time,” he says, which earns him a new, stranger look from his bedmate. “I can tell you about it and you can draw up your diagrams and puzzle out the equations or whatever else you seem to require.”

Hux continues to stare him at, but Kylo presses on. “No, I won't read those blueprints, either, but you seem to get off on writing them, so be my guest.”

“Ren,” Hux starts, but Kylo cuts him off.

“You on top, riding me. You can take what you want, how you want it. You can plan and strategize all you need, and execute those plans to perfection. And I'll get to watch you lose yourself on my dick.”

“Ren,” Hux says again.

Kylo doesn't like his tone. It's the same one adults used to use on him as a kid just before he'd get reprimanded for acting out, talking too much, showing off. He swallows, turns to look at Hux.

“What 'next time'? I told you this has to have a start and a finish.”

A sinking feeling upsets Kylo's insides. He shrugs, turns away again. Hux raises an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

“Ren.”

Kylo is still looking away, showing no intention to reply, so Hux gives up. “I should leave.”

“You don't have to,” Kylo says quickly as Hux's weight shifts, his voice barely a whisper. “I'm not going to kick you out.”

Hux hesitates momentarily, then looks back at him. He realizes, perhaps belatedly now, that Ren never did answer his question of why he was so insistent that Hux came to him this time.

“Ren?”

No response. Kylo pulls the blankets up over his shoulders and orders the lights to ten percent.

Hux knows that's his cue to leave. He steels himself against the rising inertia. He reminds himself that he needs to take a proper shower. That he probably has more paperwork waiting for him in his office. That none of this was supposed to happen.

And yet, it has. He sinks back into the mattress and pulls the blanket up over his chest. He rolls onto his side, facing away from Kylo and lies awake in the darkened room.

Hux hadn't planned on this. Hadn't written it into a single itinerary draft he'd ever written. He hadn't scheduled in time for _feelings_ , certainly this was never in his designs. But with Ren as his co-commander, since when did anything going as scheduled? He feels Kylo's feather-light touch hesitantly on his back, arms slowly wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer. _Thank you,_ Hux thinks, or maybe it's Ren thinking it into Hux's mind, he's honestly not sure. Maybe, Hux decides, maybe it's not too late for a change of plans.

 

\--


End file.
